Not Like We've Known
by BookGeek21
Summary: Bella Swan, she's got a twin who's a guy, an ex boyfriend, a guy she fights with, a best friend who's more suited to her ex and another best friend who's dating her brother-not to mention she practically walked in on them. But Bella's friends are her friends for life, but being frineds doesnt always stop drama. (rubbish at summaries-sorry )


_Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the characters :)_

"Maybe I did want noodles Jasper! Have you ever thought that I can make up my own mind!" I screamed at Jasper and he just looked down at me.

"I thought you liked it when I made decisions for you?" he said and I shook my head at him. It was annoying being average height because I wasn't small enough to be cute and I wasn't tall enough to be mature, which made this conversation probably look so stupid and ridiculous t anyone looking in from the outside. I was just grateful that nobody could hear us.

"I thought it was hot the first time but then it just got annoying. I'm my own person and I just hate it that you don't understand that!" I screamed at him.

"I hate, I hate. Bella why can't you just be happy that we found time to spend together alone without everybody else here? Why can't you just be Bella!" he said as he walked off to dump or Chinese into the rubbish.

"You mean you want to change me into someone else?" I said while watching him. He paid for the stupid meal anyway, I didn't care if he chucked it in the bin, it was a bad takeaway place anyway.

"No Bella don't start this…" he said quietly and just stood there.

"I won't Jasper okay! I'm done!" I said as I picked up my shoulder bag and went to unlock the front door to his house. The saddest part that just made the anger in me grown when I thought it was going out was the fact that I couldn't open his front door.

"Bells come on its starting to rain and you said that Rose was going to be staying tonight and I know you don't want to hear your brother. I'm sorry that I didn't let you pick I will from now on," Jasper came over and turned me to face him before starting to fiddle with my fingers.

"Jasper I don't care if you're sorry. I'm sick of fighting with you. And every time _she _is mentioned. I know the way you feel, you forget Jasper that I've known you my whole life and I know what you're like," I said to him and he sighed before dropping my fingers.

"Bella, Alice has nothing to do with us. She is fine dating Riley right now and she is happy with him. Leave them be okay? I don't like Alice in that way…" I looked at him in the eyes before I started speaking so I knew I was connected to him and that he was listening.

"You don't get it Jasper. You do like Alice. You are always happy when she's around and even when we fight if she says something to you straight after you smile, you completely forget about me and our fight and I don't want you to forget me. I feel sidelined when she's around Jasper and I hate to say this about you and my Best Friend but it's true. I know you haven't always liked her because we've been together since freshman year Jasper. That's practically two years and you've only begun to like her. So I want to go, I'm done with us and with this and us fighting constantly Jasper. There are no more us…"

He just watched me go. He didn't respond at all to my speech. It would be better though now. I know he won't be able to pursue Alice but we really weren't in love anymore so we could just try and be friends.

My Chevy took even longer to start then it normally does. Either that or time had started to slow down now because I was alone.

I drove back to Charlie's knowing that only my brothers Jeep would be in the driveway since Charlie was in Seattle. I really didn't feel like being alone right now which was strange since I normally liked being by myself and being able to read.

As I parked my truck in front of the house I noticed that no lights were on in the house. Maybe I was going to be lucking and Emmett might have decided to go elsewhere tonight instead of our house.

I unlocked the door and walked inside. I hung up my parka that I had left in my car all day before turning on the light.

"Oh MY FLIPPING…EMMETT!" I shouted as he sat up from his lying position on the couch with no other than Rosalie Hale my other best friend on top of him. Just at least they weren't naked yet- but Emmett wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Bella? Is that you? Oh mom if it's you I'm sorry, we weren't doing anything. I can't really see you right now…" Emmett started blabbering and I sighed. I looked nothing like our mom. I had long brown hair and mom was shorter with short blond hair.

I saw Rose smack Emmett over the head playfully, "Shut up Emmett its Bella," Rose said before getting off of the couch.

"Never again are you allowed to do this in any public living area in this house! I don't want to sit on a bacteria ridden couch thank you very much," I said before heading for the stairs. Suddenly being by myself sounded a lot better than this awkward conversation with my brother and my best friend…

"Wait a sec Bella," Emmett said and I turned around, "I thought you weren't going to be back tonight? Where's Jasper?" Emmett asked-still sitting up on the couch.

"I didn't plan on coming back but I didn't tell you I definitely wasn't and I don't know where Jasper is he isn't my boyfriend anymore," I said quickly before running up the rest of the stairs and going into my room and shutting the door.

_New fic I'm gonna try and actually finish, the other ones are on pause and have been for a while and will be for a longer while. Anyway hope you enjoyed and don't check out my other stories because I wrote them ages ago, just enjoy this one :)_


End file.
